Little Thom
Little Thom (NPC) Nation: Ascalon Affiliation: Ascalon Army Little Thom is first seen as a profession trainer for warriors in Barradin's Estate in pre-Searing Ascalon. After the Searing, Farrah Cappo in Piken Square requested help in locating Little Thom with the quest The Red-Cloaked Deserter. He was said to have deserted Ascalon forces being rampaged by Charr. Quests given *The Vineyard Problem Quests involved in *Little Thom's Big Cloak *The Red-Cloaked Deserter (post-Searing quest) *Round One: Fight! Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **The Barradin Estate *Southern Shiverpeaks **Droknar's Forge (explorable) Dialogue Little Thom (Brawler Henchman) Profession: Axe Warrior Armament: Battle Axe and Militia Shield Available for hire as a henchman from Yak's Bend onwards. Location *Shiverpeak Mountains (all towns and outposts) *Kryta (all towns and outposts) *Maguuma Jungle (all towns and outposts) *Crystal Desert (all towns and outposts) *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Skills used * * * * * * From Dragon's Lair on and in Hard Mode: * During The Norn Fighting Tournament: * * * * * * Evaluation Little Thom, along with Stefan, are the only Warrior henchmen available until late into Prophecies. Once a target is called, he will charge into battle as soon as it is initiated. He is most useful to supplement a party lacking in high-AL members. Be aware that if not already fighting, Little Thom immediately engages any enemy that attacks a party member, be it by melee attacks or ranged spells. This means, of course, that he will very often rush right into the middle of a mob, drawing aggro from more enemies. He is also very reluctant to back out from a fight and fall back; you will have to run away quite far before he stops fighting and begins trying to catch up. Little Thom is a fair alternative to Stefan with slightly higher damage output and a little less defensive strength. If you are not a Warrior, it may be more effective to take both of them. By taking both they can be used to body-block mobs and hold their attention better, and of course, if one dies you still have another tank to fall back on. Pros *Deals a fair amount of damage. *Can withstand damage quite well. *Has a self-heal in the form of Healing Signet. *Useful against enemies who have stances because of Wild Blow. Cons *Has less defensive strength than Stefan. *Has same pathfinding issues as Stefan. *Has a little deserter in him. Little Thom (unlike Stefan or Devona) has a tendency to back away when severely injured to try and heal himself or get healing. Dialogue :"Don't tell anyone you've seen me. I've got a few "unpaid debts" if you know what I mean. I'm a survivor that's for sure. Word of advice, when I get started you had best stay out of my way, for when I am in the midst of combat I often cleave so mightily that I'll slice through friend only to encounter foe! Or is it the other way around? I forget." Quotes Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"Bah! 'Tis colder than an ice beast's rear end, it is!"'' *''"I don't know how those wee fellas survive up here."'' *''"I'd like to get my hands on a barrel of that Deldrimor grog. 'Tis tasty stuff, I hear."'' *''"I've got snow in my boots."'' *''"I've had enough snow to last a lifetime, so I have."'' *''"Someone ought to build a fire."'' *''"That King Jalis is a giant among Dwarves."'' Idle quotes in Kryta: *''"Aye, a wee hut and a wee boat, and I could be happy for the rest of my days."'' *''"I'd fancy a little hut on the beach, so I would."'' *''"I'll wager the fishing here is excellent. Did you see that beast just off the shore?"'' *''"There's something a little off about these White Mantle fellas, is there not?"'' *''"To think not so long ago Kryta was the sworn enemy of Ascalon. I never thought to see these lands in peaceful times."'' Idle quotes in the Maguuma Jungle: *''"All manner of beasts have fallen to my axe, but I never thought to battle a plant!"'' *''"I've heard tell of druids in this jungle."'' *''"Monsters I can take, but these mosquitoes are not to be borne!"'' *''"This place is not fit for man or beast."'' *''"Those Centaurs are a testy lot, are they not?"'' Idle quotes in the Crystal Desert: *''"I'll wager the dead outnumber the living in this place."'' *''"I tell yer, I don't like taking orders from a ghost."'' *''"My old granddad used to tell us stories about this place. Tales of lost spirits and treasures untold."'' *''"This place has claimed many lives, but it won't have mine, that's certain."'' *''"What in Balthazar's name are we doing out here?"'' Idle quotes in the Ring of Fire Islands: *''"I don't like to speak it aloud, but I fear this place is too much even for Little Thom."'' *''"I thought the jungle was bad, but I'd take it over this hell hole any day!"'' *''"I'm sweatin' like a pig, I am!"'' *''"If I never see another volcano again, it'll be too soon."'' *''"The sooner we put this place behind us, the better, I say."'' Battle quotes: *''"By the gods, ye'll be sorry ye met Little Thom!"'' *''"Come now, don't keep me waiting. My axe is thirsty!"'' *''"Foul creatures! Come and meet yer end!"'' *''"I'll kill every one a' yer! Twice!"'' *''"There's still time to run if you'd not face my axe!"'' Trivia *Little Thom apparently had a younger brother named Ryan who died in the Searing, as evidenced by a quote he says on occasion (locations unconfirmed, likely around Ascalon): :"My little brother died in the Searing. Ryan was his name. Bah! I've something in me eye." *The deserter mentioned in the quest reward dialogue of Barradin's Advance might be referring to Little Thom, as it coincides with the quest The Red-Cloaked Deserter. *A quest NPC, Sergeant Clark, looks almost identical to Little Thom. *Almost certainly a reference to Little John. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Profession trainers (Prophecies) Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:The Barradin Estate